ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Chocobo Raising Guide
Category:GuidesCategory:Chocobo Raising Obtaining an Egg Currently, eggs can be obtained from certain Sanction battlefields (ISNM), Dabih Jajalioh in Ru'lude Gardens, or completing the quest Chocobo on the Loose!. While there is only one item, "Chocobo Egg", there are multiple descriptions hinting that it may affect breed. Raising Your Chocobo After obtaining a chocobo egg, head to one of the starting cities chocobo stables and trade the egg to the Vana'diel Chocobo Society trainer located in the stable. From there, you can watch your chocobo grow! Egg *The only care plan option is Basic Care *Your only care option is Watch over the Chocobo *The egg cycle is 4 real life days. (96 Earth hours) ::Day 1: After 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your egg. ::Day 2: Wait another 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your egg. ::Day 3: Wait another 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your egg. ::Day 4: Wait another 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene in which your chocobo hatches! You may now name it. Chick * The care plan now includes Basic Care, Rest, Take a walk in town, Listen to music * You may name your chocobo by combining two of the Chocobo Names. * You may now Feed your chocobo. To Feed your chocobo, trade the chocobo food or medication to the VCS Trainer. * Your care options are Watch over the Chocobo, Go on a walk(short) * The chick cycle is unknown at this time :: Day 5: After 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your chick. :: Day 6: Wait another 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your chick. :: Day 7: After another 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your chick. ::* You will also get a cutscene in which the NPC will mention that your chocobo has been crying at night. You will receive a key item called a white handkerchief. If you zone and come back, you will use the handkerchief with your scent on it and it will be taken. It is said that if you are too late the chocobo trainer will use their own item to make the chick get better and your handkerchief will be taken. Note that you must also wait until midnight of the next Vana'diel day before the chocobo trainer will take your handkerchief back. :: Day 8: Wait another 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your chick. :: Day 9: Wait another 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your chick. :: Day 10: wait another 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your chick. ::* You may recieve a second cutscene in which he states, "Your chocobo seems pretty perky today. It should respond to anything you give it". The exact meaning of this is unknown at this time. :: Day 11: Wait another 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your chick. :: Day 12: Wait another 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your chick. :: Day 13: Wait another 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your chick. :: Day 14: Wait another 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your chick. :: Day 15: Wait another 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your chick. :: Day 16: Wait another 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your chick. :: Day 17: Wait another 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your chick. :: Day 18: Wait another 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your chick. :: Day 19: Wait another 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your chocobo evolving into a young chocobo. It now has a different color. Young Chocobo * The care plan options now include Exercise alone, Exercise in a group, Play with children, Play with other chocobos, Carry packages and Exhibit to the public. * Personal care options now include Tell a story, Scold the chocobo and Go on a walk (regular). ::* Go on a walk (regular) results in a cutscene (I met three Humes in Tahrongi Canyon). After this is complete, the care option Compete against others is unlocked. The picture on the right shows my chocobo, with white tips to its crest and tail feathers. The chocobo I met in the above mentioned cutscene had black tips to these feathers. I believe this will be an indication of the breed of chocobo See also *Chocobo Raising *June 19th POL update